


The Rant of a Germany Nation

by Keassa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: I own nothingJust for funI normally do this stuff as the Charter Germany.Why?Because I think this is Funny.
Kudos: 3





	1. Part One

If I need to hear any more about my evil ways.

I would not still be fighting that English, if he was not so hot mostly when mad.  
I wish he was mine.  
It is very strange.

I do not have a Durg problem, I have English prombem.  
Difference!!


	2. Part 2

Here is me trying to get on England good side, nope not there yet.  
France is like I love you, you crazy German, and I am like stop petting me France.  
I swear a never ending problem with the three of us.

Thanks France.

I guess.

To much time on my hands.

Some times.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are you reading this?  
> What is wrong with you people?

I am a player, I enjoy the game.


	4. Part Four

Prussia asked me, 'how I know so much?'

I told him, 'simple I read.'

I am in trouble once more.


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To my Brother Prussia.

Cannot you see that I am sick of this?  
Chances are you are oblivious  
To how I feel  
Sitting on your throne,  
And I am sure that I am not a lone.  
Not a lone.  
Not a lone.  
Tell me, please!  
Who the fuck did you want me to be?  
Was it some thing that I could not see?  
Never knew this would be so political.  
And, please!  
I am still wearing this miserable skin,  
And it is starting to tamper with in,  
But it is obvious that does not bother you.  
So, please.  
I did not think that you would sell me out.  
Now I know what you are all about.  
You might feel in control of things,  
But you are not holding all the strings.  
All the strings.  
All the strings.  
Tell me, please!  
Who the fuck did you want me to be?  
Was it some thing that I could not see?  
Never knew this would be so political.  
And, please!  
I am still wearing… 

All I want is to be you Brother.  
Why am I never good enough?


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I love to hate my Brother Prussia, and yes I am odd enough to really call one of my own Family that, not my fault they really act like that to me, so now it is a thing.

Is it sad I speak English better then most so call English speakers?

Why I am thank full for Gil, he is mess in the head, yes, but at least he tried to have me be better then him.

Thank you for every thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I make my self feel Better.  
> Thank you Taylor Swift.

https://youtu.be/jYa1eI1hpDE

Listen to this song it really helps.

Mean  
You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like a nothing  
You, with your voice like nails  
On a chalk board, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, picking on the weaker man  
You can take me down  
With just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know  
Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down,  
Try to block you out 'cause I never impress you  
I just want to feel okay again  
I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold but the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know  
Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening, washed up and ranting  
About the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic  
And alone in life and mean, and mean, and mean, and mean  
But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Yeah someday I'll be big enough  
So you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so (mean)  
Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
(Why you gotta be so mean)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
(Why you gotta be so mean)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
(Why you gotta be so mean)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

See all better.


	8. Part Eight

The only Sin I ever did was being born in to a World that hates me.


	9. Part Nine

I was told by some fool to, put a gun in my mouth, and pull the trigger.  
Because of what I write.  
No other reason.  
Just that.

I am still piss about that, and hurt as well, if we did not have these NO GUNS Laws, where I live, truth I would have done just that.  
After all every one Hates me, and to this day I do not under stand.  
Why?

I hate being so a lone.  
Safer then being around people who hate me.  
Just because.

So truth here, I long to die.


	10. Chapter 10

I never ask for any comments because, I do not even think any one will read my Fanfiction.  
Why do I still write?  
No idea.


End file.
